Deciet
by Amethyst-BondS
Summary: On a battlefield where both brothers deceive another, it's a little difficult to figure out who really has the upper hand. Lives are at stake and neither are willing to consider their emotions. Used to be His Smile - Rewritten, Uchihacest, Major plot


**Author's Note:** Ayooooo, I've updated! A few of you might be super duper pissed off at me because I've begun my rewriting without really... asking for your consent, but I promise you this will be much better. So basically, new title, new plot, and lots of new different stuff.

It's been about a year but this story just kept bothering me. And oh myy, the plot is coming along soooooo nicely. I'm proud of myself, well, kinda. I hope to finish this with at least fifteen chapters but that sounds mighty unlikely with all the school work piled up. If you're interested in this story still, expect updates maybe on holidays and such. By the way, **I need a beta that knows alllll about this Naruto show,** considering that I haven't been following along with the episodes since.. oh.. two years ago maybe? It'd also be nice to have one just because my grammar/spelling sucks serious ass.

**Warning: **This is rated mature. It includes profane language, sexual themes, boy-on-boy type lovin', and incest. If ANY of this bothers you, please do not read this. I'd hate for you to flame me because of any of these details. If there's any other reasons for the flame however, I welcome you to. (:

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me, nor do I make any profit out of this.

_Now with all this done, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter One****: **Of Touches and Favors

"Rui! Bring us something back, and it better be worth a pretty penny," Sano leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, "All you do is laze around, keep this up and you're kicked out," the leader snarled, glaring at the boy with impatience.

The two were inside an underground hideout. The floor was hardly recognizable through all the trudged in dirt. A few beds scattered the dug in room; weapons, masks, gloves, etc. littered the ground, and the only source of natural light was through the entryway. The Uchiha smoothed the wrinkles on his sheets and glanced halfheartedly at his leader.

Sasuke sat up from the bed he rested upon and frowned, "Got it, Sano."

The boy leaped up with grace and motioned to leave, "Be back in ten, I'm only bringing back one though," he grunted and left. Once the door had swayed shut, Sasuke scanned the area, cold pitch black eyes calculating every movement in the perimeter. He had always been a little on edge ever since the grand escape. Luckily, no one had recognized the Uchiha for months by now. Konoha had been searching for the traitor along with Orichimaru who he managed to barely get by. The bastard promised nothing close to the power he had imagined. Wimpy techniques like the Sannin's would be laughed at in front of Itachi. Now, instead of becoming a strong ninja, he had to hide. To avoid suspicion, Sasuke refused to take on a normal job for money. Instead, he had become a thief. One of the very last Uchihas lowered down to a_ thief_! Oh the_ humiliation,_ but it served its purpose for the time being. Now, he had a new identity as "Rui", plus, Sano's hideout would never be located, and that was all he required. Slipping on his hood, he lurked in the shadows, awaiting his next victim.

Sasuke despied this with a passion, stealing that is. He only did it enough to remain from being thrown out of the group. It was all that mattered after all. He only stole from the abnormally rich, they never noticed, nor cared about their stolen possessions regardless. Eyes focused on an expensive looking necklace, Sasuke was immediately locked on his next target.

The man seemed to have a small build but nothing he couldn't handle. No chakra, for sure, and from his expensive clothes, the man would seem happy to hand over the object as a bargain to flee. This would be too easy.

'Perhaps knocking him out will do it. I would hate for him to get a peek at my face,' Sasuke contemplated. Reaching a decision, Sasuke left his safety in the shadows and disappeared into the dark lit street. The moon bathed the man in an almost God-like fashion. Honestly, he was just asking to be mugged. Sasuke advanced forwards. The two were the only ones there.

Taking advantage of the darkness, Sasuke stealthily drew towards the figure. 'Such a cowardly act, but it must be done,' Sasuke thought disappointingly. Aiming his fingers for the pressure point on the man's neck, he professionally slashed at the victim. However, it never happened.

Sasuke had to blink to see if this was real. A hand had whipped out and gripped his wrist in an iron lock. The hold was tight and unforgiving but mostly unexpected. It'd be hell trying to get out of this one. Coming back to his senses, Sasuke swung out his leg, targeting the other's lower body, hoping to sweep him off balance. Instead, his foot was expertly stepped on, keeping it entirely immobile. Then, in a blink of an eye, Sasuke was released, swung around, and a strong arm had placed itself against Sasuke's chest, tight enough to suffocate. Squirming against the grip, Sasuke flinched when he found a kunai thrusted against his neck. 'Just my luck.'

"Who the fuck are you?" Sasuke managed out bitterly. His body ached in the displeasing position that rendered him immobile, and since he failed to get out of this predicament through a physical fight, he settled with a verbal one.

The other laughed, vibrations felt against Sasuke's back. However, there was no humor in the laugh, just pure, sick, amusement. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about your brother." Itachi leaned towards the other's ear, "_I've missed you._"

Sasuke shivered, suddenly feeling extremely claustrophobic pressed against his brother like this. "Bullshit," he breathed, "fucking let me go, Itachi..." Sasuke struggled against the unfaltering grip again. It was obviously usless, but whenever forced into a situation with his eldar brother, every move was worth a try, because every move meant the slightest chance to escape, and every move meant he could just maybe avoid intense pain and displeasure. All in all, he wasn't quite happy with this little reunion of theirs.

"I don't think you're in the position to be making demands, little brother," Itachi smirked, pressing the kunai closer to that delicate neck, leaving a thin trail of blood bubbling in its wake. The small promise of pain would be nothing compared to the end result, causing Sasuke to involuntarily shiver. He was losing control, he couldn't move, and now he couldn't even control his body. This only heightened the younger Uchiha's fear.

"I said let me go or else I'll kill you," Sasuke growled, malice dripping from every word. His raven bangs clung to his forehead as beads of sweat trickled down his face from frusteration. Oh how he longed to impale his kunai inside Itachi's chest, over and over and over...

"Kill me?" Itachi chuckled, "You wouldn't dare," the older placed a soft kiss on the shell of Sasuke's ear, "_not your dear brother._"

Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath, his heart beating faster, "Disgusting..." he gritted out, "you're disgusting..." Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, wishing it all a dream. Unfamiliar sensations attacked his body, swarming in his lower belly. If his body betrayed himself now, there would be no dignity left of him, "LET GO OF ME!" Sasuke snarled, sharingan spinning wildly. Anger swelled inside him, the fact that Itachi found enlightenment in the fact of repeating over and over how _he_ was the older one and how _he_ was the one in control... It simply made Sasuke want to wring the other's neck even more.

"Temper temper, little brother," Itachi placed the kunai back inside his coat, letting his hand glide sensually up and down Sasuke's chest. "I'm not done with you yet."

The younger felt shivers jolt along his spine to his toes and back. The smallest touch left him vulnerable and it repulsed Sasuke. "What are you... doing?" he muttered, feeling panicked and extremely wary of the other's intentions. The avenger refused to admit that the utter domination was the source of his arousal, and oh, it frightened him beyond words.

"What do you think?" Itachi grabbed at the younger's crotch, eliciting a throaty moan and continuous thrash against the sinful hold.

"D-don't... please..." the younger incoherently pleaded, his mind felt numb from the intense pleasure and he was gradually giving in. His thoughts were muddled, and the only thing he felt was the pinpoint pleasure that forced him into submission.

"Little Sasuke wants to be touched, hm?" the older taunted, lightly rubbing the hardened dick through his jeans. The teasing touches caused Sasuke to whimper, and the growing hardness pressed against his backside was making him more than excited. 'Shift it a litter more and it'll be pressed against my a-NO! This is sickening. It's my brother for fuck's sake!' he argued inside his mind, thrashing his face left to right. "Stop this Itachi, this isn't funny. Stop playing with me!"

"But we're having so much fun..." Itachi grinned, pressing heated kisses down the back of Sasuke's neck. "You always loved games. Why the sudden objection?" He began stroking the skin right below Sasuke's waistline, moving lower to unbutton the jeans. Sasuke balled his hands into fists, eyes skittering around for a way to escape but finding none.

"What a good boy," Itachi praised, pressing his hardness against the boy's ass. "Uhn... Itachi..." Sasuke groaned, tipping his head back in pleasure. The older Uchiha delved his hand into the other's boxers, roughly grabbing the member and stroking the tip.

Sasuke cried out, knees buckling, and his sanity slipping away with each delicious touch.

"Rui? You there?"

The two of them froze and backed away from another. Sasuke hurriedly buttoned his jeans and turned around to search for the voice's owner. Suddenly, lips pressed gently against his. It was just a small peck, but it felt warm, full of life, and promising a future meeting with just the two of them. Sasuke briefly wondered if he was frightened or excited of this little promise. "Until next time brother," Itachi whispered, and then grinned, "This was.. fun." He grabbed the younger's hand and pressed a foreign object inside it, "Good-bye."

And then Itachi disappeared.

"Rui?" the voice grew louder, "did you get anything?"

The raven-haired didn't answer, just stared dumbly at the spot Itachi had been standing at. After a long moment of silence, his anger, along with his arousal, was inching away and was left with confusion. The facts just didn't connect, everything failed to go together. There was also himself. He wasn't sure whether to feel humiliated or flattered from the attention. His old self seemed to be growing on him almost.

"It's been over twenty minutes Rui, you better have something good," Sano walked up to the other, looking expectantly at him.

"No, not yet," his hand tightened around the necklace at the lie, after all, the object and the obvious arousal were the only things telling him this all wasn't a sick nightmare, "just a few more minutes is all I need."

'To clear everything up in my head', Sasuke added in his thoughts.

"Whatever, just get back soon kay? The others were worried," Sano tossed out the words carelessly, turned around, heading back, "later Rui."

"Yeah.. later..." Sasuke slumped and stared longingly at the necklace. It was a blazing red and glittered beneath the moonlight. It reminded him of those eyes.

'What's wrong with me?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke's eight-year-old body sat on the stone steps, gazing with determination at the road before him. 'Itachi should be home anytime now!' he thought and grinned happily until he flinched at the stinging pain caused from smiling. An older kid had been pushing him around earlier and there was a nasty scratch on his cheek. A few bruises scattered his knees and elbows too. A girl had confessed how much she loved Sasuke, but the raven-haired boy was quick to deny her, saying "Itachi's the only person I'll ever love and you could never be as great as Itachi! _Duhhh_."

Afterward, the girl had ran away with tears dotting her eyes. Later on, her older brother beat the shit out of Sasuke, to put it bluntly. The younger Uchiha didn't mind much, after all, it only proved his love he thought. At this, Sasuke grinned again, not minding the pain anymore.

In the midst of his thoughts, he didn't notice Itachi crouched down in front of him. His eyes were narrowed and he firmly gripped Sasuke's chin. He didn't look very happy... "What happened to your face?"

"Itachi! You're home!" Sasuke chirped, ignoring the warning signals Itachi appeared to be flashing and motioned to hug his brother.

The hug was a failiure and instead, Itachi's hold on Sasuke's chin tightened, "Sasuke... What happened to your face? Who did this to you?" although his voice remained calm, he was seething with anger. Eyes narrowed just a fraction, commanding a response. "Answer me."

The younger's grin fell, "Well, this weird girl said she loved me. Isn't that weird? I told her the only person I could ever love was you and that she'd never be as great as you, y'know? Then her brother came and well... yeah..." Sasuke explained, occasionally rubbing at his sore leg throughout the story.

Itachi's eyes softened and let his hand drop back to his side, the boy seemed relieved almost. "Sasuke, don't do stupid things like that again, okay?"

The younger Uchiha nodded energetically, "Okay, it's a promise!" Sasuke grinned, childishly sticking out his pinky in front of his brother's face.

Itachi entwined his pinky in Sasuke's.

"It's a promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a memory Sasuke was rather fond of as a child and he wasn't sure why it was reappearing, at now of all times. The short snippet from his childhood only confused him further. It was incredibly frustrating to the avenger and it directly questioned each and every one of his beliefs.

Was it a warning perhaps? Was there something Itachi was trying to prove through his horrific methods? The thought that Itachi had done this purely out of entertainment seemed sadistic and likely, but he was positive the older Uchiha would have preferred a different method. Boys will be boys, but Itachi was a _genius_, as much as Sasuke hated to admit, and the prodigy would not be swayed by such things as lust. Sasuke was aware that he was attractive, but Itachi was on a completely different level, and things that didn't revolve around power were useless to him. They didn't deserve a second glance, or even a glance at all. What was he up to?

The encounter tonight had not only thrown him thoroughly off-guard but managed to make himself appear completely and utterly vulnerable in front the sole person he was trying to prove himself to. His cheeks flared in anger, as he fisted the pendant he had stolen and decided to return back.

Itachi silently watched the boy in the shadows, noting that the majority of his reactions were anger. Recalling the tight grip on the pendant, slightly narrowed eyes and uneven breathing, he could accurately report back to the leader that the first stage is in action . It was all expected, really.

The only thing he had not expected was his arousal. He had thought it would be nearly impossible to fake such sexual and intimate actions but was proven wrong. When he predicted disgust, he was instead met with a natural instinct of someone who actually desired having a beautiful body all for his to play with.

Itachi thought it best to set this aside, for he was rather sure this would upset his mission.

This was all it was, an experiment with Sasuke as the lab animal, and catching Naruto as the cure.

It was obvious news that the loud-mouth blond would make a riot if he was taken forcefully. The Akatsuki did encourage bloodshed, but they did not encourage failure. They would never underestimate their opponent and having Naruto leaving by his own will would disturb nothing. It was almost perfect, really. The boy, without a family, would surely crave attention of a loved one, but of course, failure of this plan would not be acceptable. This is where Sasuke came in.

Like Naruto, Sasuke had lacked a family's love for the majority of his life. Along with his disappearance, it made it all too easy to plan their experiment on him without acquiring any trouble or attention. If Itachi succeeded in gaining his brother's unconditional love, Sasuke would then be used as Naruto's weakness and bringing the Kyuibi to the Akatsuki through Itachi's demands. At the end, Sasuke would be executed as the only outside suspect of this event and then the Akatsuki would become invincible.

If things did not work in their favor, then Sasuke would be killed anyways to rid of any suspicion. Afterwards, it would just be "try, try again" until they succeeded, because any mistake involving the Kyuubi was just too risky. His brother's death interfered with some personal interests and plans he had set, but decided to set this thought aside for the time being. Stealing one last glance at Sasuke, the older left without a trace.

Sasuke had hurried back to the hide-out, tapping a series knocks against the wooden door. His 'companions' were paranoid as hell and _completely _unoriginal. He took comfort in the fact that he would only be around them for a couple more months until he settled elsewhere. Staying attached to one place was never a good move. New faces meant a new personality he could take on and he was getting sick of this "_I'm usually quiet but I'll hop out to save my friends anyday!_" type demeanor he was keeping up, but only because it was favorable to have such a personality for a thief.

One of the newer members, Aki, scurried over to peek through a small crack through the door. His face flooded with relief and pushed the door open, welcoming the raven-haired boy, "Rui! You were out so long, we were worried. Mina bought sweets from the bakery, would you like some?" Aki smiled brightly, gazing curiously at the object in Sasuke's hand. "No thanks, I'm going to bed," the avenger shrugged off the other's contagious cheer and tossed the pendant to Sano. "Should be worth around 50,000 yen," and with that, Sasuke made his way to his bed.

Lying down in the scratchy sheets, he rested upon his side, staring blankly at the wall. Sasuke tightly gripped the necklace, Itachi's necklace, strung around his neck. His mind was spinning with thoughts and he wished for all the voices to just shut up. What was there to gain with messing with Sasuke's thoughts as such? Itachi wanted him to gain power, correct? So what was the point with making such an annoying and bothersome distraction? Either something was terribly wrong with the older Uchiha or this was all a part of a bigger plan. It still didn't give him the right to touch him like that! They were brothers and the idea of such a forbidden act made Sasuke somewhat nauseous. Sasuke slid his eyes shut and exhaled a long exhausted breath. Coming to a decision, the avenger smirked to himself. The younger Uchiha naturally denied the arousal, the memories, and comfort Itachi had given him, but did not deny his curiosity. The only way to find out whatever this scheme Itachi was plotting, was to simply play along with it. After all, Itachi had deceived him all his life, and Sasuke was more than willing to return the favor.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's it for chapter one! It feels a bit short to me, even if it's the longest chapter I've ever written, but I got what I wanted into it. It seemed like it was a good place to stop anyways. The next installment should be much longer, I hope. So...

I'm really trying hard to make this relationship possible without making it unrealistic. I really can't imagine Itachi molesting his little brother, while in character, just cause he's a lil' horny. Dragging Akatsuki into this, however, could just do the trick. (; Also, I like the idea of Sasuke trying to deceive his brother, cause it's a little annoying how defenseless and stupid he sometimes comes off to be in most of these ItaSasu fanfics (and how he doesn't really have a backbone). I want to go with the idea of making these two characters almost equal when it comes to intelligence. By the way, I like the fact that I made Sasuke go "_Duhh_". (x

And for some reason, I keep editing this fic like... every couple hours. I seem addicted to adding more details just because this story seems to be lacking in them for some reason. (I've only added about... 500 words though, _for now _:D)

Anyways, please please please tell me what you think, and most importantly what I can improve on.

**Constructive criticism and flames are welcomed**, in fact, I encourage you to.

Were there parts I should just delete? Did you actually read this or skim it? How was the flow? Are there any awkward sentences or spelling I need to correct? Should there be more details? Less details? Was the thought process confusing?

And just in case if you missed that part at the top.. **I would love to have a beta** (:

I'd like a new title and summary as well, but I'd like a lot of things.

* * *


End file.
